The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘GG-80D’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a medium size red seedless grape which is mature for harvesting and shipping in late mid-season (in normal season mid to late August). However, in 2006 maturing occurred near mid-October. The new invention resembles ‘Ruby Seedless’ (non patented), maturing in the same time but produces a darker red to purple berry, slightly larger and more uniform in size within the cluster.